Perdu au milieu de l'Abysse
by Karamiel
Summary: Mémoire d'une pauvre ame perdu au milieu de l'Abysse mnémonique...


L'abysse Mnémonique, quel nom étrange pour cet endroit... Enfin je suis mal placer pour dire ça.

Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, mais je vais essayer de vous conter ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, et ce qui à fait que je me suis retrouver dans cet endroit.

Une rumeur concernant une page internet maudite, avais commencer à circuler dans mon lycée. Étant friande de ce genre d'histoire, j'ai entamer des recherches, et ce que j'ai trouver était assez intriguant.

Tout d'abord son nom,« The Black Page » , la page noire, un nom bien mystérieux pour une page de chat.

Ce que j'ai trouver ensuite affûta ma curiosité, dans un magazine d'occultisme, il y avais un article spécial sur la page noir, et il y disait, que c'était une salle de chat permettant de communiquer avec les morts, une sorte de portail entre la vie et la mort qui permettrait aux vivant de parler avec les défunts, pour tout vous dire, j'étais vraiment excité par cette histoire surtout quand j'ai appris que des mort mystérieuse était lié à cette page.

Cette page noire avais l'air peu commune et je me faisait une joie d'y faire un tour pour vérifier si la rumeur était bien fondé.

Un fois rentré chez moi, je m'étais précipitais de manger et de monter dans ma chambre, j'avais attendu qu'il se fasse tard, que mes parents et mes frères sois bien endormis, pour ne pas être déranger pendant que je visiterais cette page, j'étais à la fois contente et anxieuse, l'inconnu avais quelques chose de magnifiquement excitant à mes yeux.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais découvrir, ni ce que j'allais déclencher...

Tout en tapant le nom de la salle de chat, mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, et une sensation étrange m'envahissait peu à peu, j'hésitai, mais la tentation était trop forte, je voulais savoir ce qui se cacher derrière la page noire.

Lentement, j'écrivis « The Black Page » dans la barre de recherche, elle était là, c'était le premier résultat de la recherche, cette salle était ridiculement facile d'accès. J'avançais mon curseur, mais au moment de cliquer, une nouvelle sensation me saisit le cœur... ce coup là c'était sur, c'était un mauvais pressentiment, depuis que je suis petite, j'arrive à sentir ce qui est mauvais ou ce qui va m'apportais des problèmes, un peu comme un sixième sens.

D'habitude j'écoute mon cœur quand il se sens mal, mais cette fois la, je n'y fit pas attention, mais j'aurais du... vraiment...

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut », je pense que je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris cette phrase qu'au moment ou j'ai était sur la page noir.

J'avais longtemps hésité avant de cliquer sur le liens, les battements de mon cœur accélérais à chaque seconde , puis je pris mon courage à deux mains et je finis enfin par faire ce petit « clic», j'accédais enfin à la page noir.

J'inspectais chaque détail qui s'y trouver, au bout de quelques minutes, je me suis mise à lacher un soupire déçu.

Cette page n'avais rien d'impressionnant, mon cœur avais repris ses battements normaux, la seule chose qui paraissait mystérieux c'était cette couleur noir, qui donner un air triste à cette salle de chat, seul le conteur qui figuré en haut de la page paraissez effrayant .

J'étais très très déçu, je voulais rapidement aller me coucher, il ne se passer rien, j'ai voulut sortir de la page et éteindre mon ordinateur rapidement... Mais la page ne se fermer pas...

Je commençais à trouver ça bizarre et de nouveau mon cœur se resserra, j'avais beau cliquer, la page ne voulais pas quitter mon écran.

J'avais décider de débrancher mon ordinateur de force, je m'était glisser sous la table et j'avais retirer la prise, en remontant à la surface, je découvrit horrifié, que mon ordinateur était rester allumé.

Pourtant l'alimentation montrer bien qu'il n'y avais plus d'électricité qui passer dans l'ordinateur, la panique m'envahit, je chercher toute solution logique du pourquoi mon ordinateur étais rester allumer alors qu'il n'était brancher à aucune source.

Je fut stoppé net dans ma réflexion, par mon téléphone portable qui se mit soudainement à sonner. Je fut surprise et sursauta en entendant la sonnerie, je me suis retourner d'un coup... je ne voulais pas décrocher, il était minuit passé, personne ne pouvais m'appelez à cette heure ci, ça faisait un peu comme dans les films d'horreur,...cette situation ne pouvais que être pire, je voulais pas répondre, mais le téléphone ne s'arrêta pas de sonner.

Je m'avancer lentement, je mit l'appareil à mon oreille et je décrocha...

_-Allo ?_

_-Tu répond enfin ! _

C'était ma meilleur amie, je me suis sentie stupide sur le coup et lacha un soupire de soulagement, puis un peu en colère je dit :

_-T'es pas bien de m'appelez à cette heure ?_

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-...pour rien, qu'es ce que tu me voulais qui sois si important pour m'appeler à cette heure ?_

_-Demain tu pourra me ramené le livre d'illustration japonaise que tu m'avais prêtez une fois ?_

_-Oui si tu veux..._

_-Merci, allez je te laisse dormir bye bye_

_-Bye, Bonne nuit ~_

A peine j'avais raccrochez mon téléphone, qu'il se mit de nouveau à sonner, un peu exaspéré, sans trop chercher à voir qui m'appeler, je répondit, c'était forcément ma meilleur amie qui me rappeller car elle avais oublier de me dire quelques chose :

_-Tu à oublier quelques chose ?_

_-..._

Au bout du fils il n'y avais qu'un grésillement

_-Allo ?_

_-... Viens... jouer avec moi !_

C 'était une voix d'enfant, elle étais terriblement triste, une voix venue d'outre tombe, elle était effrayante... terriblement effrayante, l'entendre m'avais littéralement glacé le sang.

La pièce se mit à devenir plus sombre, et un vent glacial se fit sentir, la température de la pièce baisser, unrire fantomatique se fit entendre...puis plus rien, je ne me souviens de rien ensuite, juste une désagréable sensation de chute, comme si je tomber d'un espace en hauteur.

Lorsque je me suis réveiller j'étais ici... dans cette école, apparemment abandonner, et tristement lugubre, tout est délabré, sale et sombre, comment avais je fait pour atterrir là ? À ce moment là je me penser encore dans le monde réel...

Je m'était avancer dans cette pièce, elle ressembler à une salle d'art, le silence était horriblement pesant, mais après j'entendis des bruits de respiration... autre que les miens, ce qui me fit regretté le silence morbide qui régné plus tôt, j'avançais à taton, car je ne voyer pas au delà d'un mètre, un bruit de pas suivais le miens, il était plus lourd que le son de mes pas, je me suis retourné pour voir ce qui faisait se bruit, mais rien...

Je commencer à stressé de plus en plus, puis la table qui se situer à côté de moi se mit à trembler, j'ai sursauté, en m'éloignant rapidement, quelques chose tomba de la table en faisant un bruit métallique.

Les bruits de respiration et de pas se stoppèrent, je n'étais pas pour autant rassuré, je me suis alors mise à avancer vers l'endroit ou l'objet était tomber, je ne voyais rien, j'ai du m'accroupir par terre, à quatre patte , je chercher par terre l'objet, ma main tomba sur quelque chose, c'était froid, doux et mou, j'essayais de savoir ce que ça pouvais bien être, quand un rire résonna dans la pièce, ce que je tenais se mit à bouger elle s'échappa de ma, ma jambe fut saisit par quelques chose, je me suis alors mise à hurler tout mon souffle, ma jambe se refroidit à l'endroit ou la chose me tenais.

Je me débattit, donnant des coups de pied qui ne toucher rien, je me trainer par terre, puis je sentit à nouveau un truc froid à coter de ma main, je me suis mise à sursautais, puis je posa ma main dessus, c'était dur , il y avais apparemment un bouton sur le côté, je paniquer au plus haut point, j'entendais mes battements de cœur qui s'affoler.

J'ai appuyer instinctivement sur le bouton, de la lumière jaillit, c'était une lampe torche, le soulagement m'envahit, mais ma jambe me ramena à la réalité, je pris en main la lampe, puis j'éclairai ma jambe, je fut horrifié en voyant ce qui me tenais, une main... juste une main, il n'y avais rien au de là du poignet, juste un amas de chair déchiqueté.

Tant bien que mal en panique, je taper sur la main avec la lampe, au bout de quelques minutes à m'acharner, elle me lâcha, je me dépêcha de me lever, puis je courut vers la porte, je saisit la poignet, pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas, je paniquer, je me retourne pour voir si ou était la main, mais elle n'étais plus là...

Il fallait que je sorte, et rapidement, je mit la lampe entre mes dents, pour ouvrir de force la porte, je réussit à l'ouvrir en cassant la serrure, je sortis précipitamment en refermant la porte derrière moi...

Que se passer t il ? Ou es ce que j'avais atterit ? Tout en me posant ces question, je me laisser glisser au sol, adosser à la porte, me remettant de l'expérience étrange qui venais juste de m'arriver, je n'en revenais pas de ce qui venais de m'arriver, quelques larmes montèrent à mes yeux, puis de nouveau des bruits de respiration se firent entendre...

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, il faisait horriblement froid, je réfugie mon visage contre mes genoux tout en fermant mes yeux, je ne voulais pas savoir à qui appartenais cette respiration... je fermer mes yeux, mon cœur était à la limite de l'implosion, puis les bruits se stoppèrent...

J'étais totalement crispé, je me décidais à relevé ma tête, puis mon cœur loupa un battement... juste en face de moi se trouver un visage, une jeune fille, son teint était pale et horrible, déformé par une expression qui ressembler à de la colère, il se dégager d'elle une aura morbide et affreusement lugubre... j'étais tétaniser, que devais je faire ? Elle me saisit au cou, elle était plus petite que moi et moins massive, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à me soulevé, je ne toucher plus le sol, je la regarder... je manquer d'air, elle se mit à sourire, un sourire malsain, puis elle rigola, et elle dit d'une voix faible et lugubre :

_-...Viens... Jouez ! Hu hu hu hu !_

J'étais terrifier, je me suis mise à pleurer, l'air manquer de plus en plus, ça faisait mal...très mal, elle ne voulais pas me lâche j'ai peur... Je veux sortir d'ici... que quelqu'un m'aide...

**Petit début, a partir du chapitre je vais virer à fond dans l'horreur, c'est un défie pour moi, car je ne suis pas très douer avec l'horreur, même si j'adore ça X)**

**j'espère que cela vous plaira :3**


End file.
